


Finally

by anastronomicalsmile



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: And that helps!, Anxiety, Depression, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Exhausted Alex, Law Student Alex, M/M, Oral Sex, Tired Sex, and then they snuggle!!, but the boys are together!, depressed henry, domestic sex, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastronomicalsmile/pseuds/anastronomicalsmile
Summary: Alex is finally done with his first semester of law school, and gives himself a treat when he gets home.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 245





	Finally

Henry sits in his deep leather chair by the fire, flipping through an old copy of Sense & Sensibility. There’s tears on the pages and smudges of ink and oil from years of reading and re-reading. It’s comforting, good for when he’s having trouble with the depression and needs to get out of his head. He’s waiting for Alex to come home after finals - finally done with his first semester of law school. Thankfully, Alex has the work ethic and critical thinking skills to get through it, but getting through was never enough for him - he’s been pulling long nights and knocking through gallons of coffee a day to rank top of his class. As much as Henry appreciates his drive, he’s looking forward to the break so they can enjoy some quality time together.

It’s later than he expected when he hears the key in the door, the slump of a backpack to the entry way table, and the careless shuck of shoes onto the hardwood. Henry is almost to the end of a chapter: by the time he’s setting his bookmark, Alex is right above him, their knees nearing knocking. Magnetic, Henry sets his hands on Alex’s hips. Just as he begins to tug, Alex falls into his lap, sighing with relief. 

“You made it.” Henry has a chance to remark before Alex takes his mouth in a kiss. It’s thick, and hungry. They’ve barely had the mind, let alone the energy, to do much of anything over the past two weeks, so Henry is glad to feel the weight of a wanting Alex on top of him. It’s firm and sure in just the way he needs as the cold sets over the city. Henry reaches up a tender hand to cup Alex’s cheek. “How did it go?”

“I don’t wanna talk about Con Law, or torts, or whatever Latin bullshit I’ve been cramming into my head for the last four months.” Alex mutters while pulling Henry’s sweater out from his pants. He runs his hands up Henry’s stomach, his skin warm to the touch from the last few hours he’s spent inside by the fire. Alex grips firmly to Henry’s side, letting his fingers dig in, and reaches a thumb over to swipe at his nipple. Henry gasps at it, the beginning of a whine forming in his mouth. Alex only smirks and doubles back down. “I want you.” 

Henry’s heart flutters, overwhelmed by that special warmth that only Alex makes him feel. They share the thought that they need to be closer together, that they need more. They fumble, Alex pulling Henry’s sweater off and Henry reaching for Alex’s bare skin. A few awkward moments of negotiation end with Henry’s hands splayed over Alex’s back and Alex tugging at Henry’s waistband. 

“Baby,” Alex says into Henry’s neck while his hands remain at work. Henry can smell the coffee on his breath still, after a final review session this morning powered by espresso. Henry pushes his hips up and forward into Alex’s grasp. He needs more contact, more pressure. But Alex takes the opportunity to pull Henry’s pants down to his thighs and grinds back down, now one layer of fabric removed. 

“You,” Henry has some choice words for him, but can’t bring any to the front of his mind when all there is right here is Alex. The past few weeks had been a whirlwind of holiday preparations and final papers. They had opted to spend their precious time for intimacy resting in bed and scrolling through Netflix. As much as Henry loves to watch Alex watch classic British TV, Alex loves pulling Henry apart all over their flat. There would be time for resting, for listening to the quiet drizzle of rain on the window with a mug of Mexican cocoa. For reflecting on the year they survived together. But weeks of chaste kisses and flirting in the kitchen were pent up under their skin. Alex, deadset on tearing it open with his teeth, tugs Henry’s pants further down, and sinks to the floor himself. 

“Rascal,” Henry accuses him, but Alex meets him with mischievous eyes that know they’ll get away with it. “ Should we take this to the bed?” 

“Too far.” Alex is tugging at Henry’s underwear now. Henry laughs and relents, shifting up again to help Alex pull them off. Before anything else, Henry takes Alex back into his grip for another kiss. His grip on either side of his jaw is strong while their lips part softly against each other. This one is tender, to savor. In that quiet, Alex leans his forehead against Henry’s. The moment is soft and easy to bruise. They are careful in their breathing, and the way they fall over each other. Henry couldn’t place how long passes before Alex is slinking down his body again. Only that he’s gone too soon, and then taking far too long to get where he’s going. He kneels on the rug, nestled between Henry’s legs. They’re warm, and firm - Alex loves to have his head between them. He shows Henry every time he’s there. 

He places gentle strokes up the inside of his thigh, tracing with the scratch of a few fingernails. Henry arches up to meet the touch. He knows it’s futile, that Alex will always move at whatever pace he’s decided, and won’t be rushed through it. Especially not when Henry shows his hand like this. Especially when it means Alex can coax another delicious moan out of Henry. But Alex is impatient today, he won’t take as long as he usually does. They pull toward each other: Henry pulls forward in the chair, and Alex presses his noses to the bend of Henry’s hips, kissing there. He moves back to press against his knee, to trace along the inside of the other leg. That’s another impatient groan from Henry, and he grips his hands over Alex’s shoulders, squeezing but not pulling. He knows better by now. He just lets his head knock back and tries to focus on this moment, of what he has right now: his gorgeous boyfriend between his legs with his mouth ghosting over his dick. 

The sweat between their skin drives Alex wild, it always does. His hot breath on Henry’s tender skin is wrenching. He can tell Alex wants to fill out all of his senses with warm and pleasure and love. Henry relents, lets his mouth hang open and whine, desperate. He pulls his hand up into Alex’s hair. His fingers hook into the curls, so when Alex takes his whole cock into his mouth, his grip pulls at the root of it. As much fun as he’s been having, Alex is tired: which means he maybe won’t put on as much of a show as he usually likes to, and also that Henry gets totally unfiltered Alex. There’s his slack jaw, for one. But also the easy warmth of his hands on Henry’s thighs. The steadiness of Alex’s touch on his most sensitive skin. How sex gets messy and off kilter, and more special and intimate at once. 

Henry seizes when the head of his cock meets the back of Alex’s throat. The hard shiver of pleasure shakes through his shoulders, but eases through the rest of him. It’s not so much the physical sensation of it as it is someone who loves him touching him in ways he forgot he needs. That Alex is under him, warm and close. Alex takes his time easing up and down the length of Henry until he finds just the pattern he wants to follow. There, he chases it with his tongue, his teeth, the heat of his mouth. Henry presses his feet hard into the floor. As much as he wants to stand up and fuck Alex’s mouth recklessly, he loves this sweet moment too much to pull them out of it. There’ll be plenty of time for that over Alex’s winter break. Besides, Alex is properly pumping, the wet schlick of his mouth accompanied by the heavy breathing and occasional whine from Henry. He rotates through patterns with his tongue, different delights, until he decides what he’d like to commit to. 

Alex has to ease up, to breathe. A few simple pumps, more air in his mouth. The cool air slows things back to a normal pace, lets some emptiness into it. There’s an anxiety creeping up to Henry’s brain, worry clouding everything. His mind races towards the future, towards the cold of winter coming, obligations mapped out months in advance. Back through years of depression, isolation. No. He pulls in a deep inhale and focuses on the now. Alex under him, loving him. The warmth of their home. The soft rug under his bare feet. The tacky sweat where their skin meets. So Henry can’t help the pathetic sound when Alex pulls off. 

“Mmm, Henry,” Alex muses while he replaces his mouth with a hand. It’s chill at the touch, so Henry flinches. But Alex is careful, and pulls his fist along the length for a few strokes before dropping his mouth back down and taking Henry all the way to the back of his throat. He shifts himself down and leverages Henry with his shoulders under his legs and hands on his ass. Alex is rough - not aggressive, but hungry for as much of Henry as he can take. In turn, Henry lets himself go slack, and Alex pulls his body closer. 

“Oh, ag-ghhh. Alex.” Henry works to string together something meaningful, but Alex is focused on his own mission. His mouth is slick, overflowing with moans and spit and cock, but he keeps taking more. Sucking hard and fucking himself on it, chasing after the feeling that’s building between them. Alex slides his hands up to Henry’s hips to pull him even closer. It gives him more leverage to take one more desperate breath and then fuck him to the end of it. 

Henry’s dick slides along the roof of Alex’s mouth, hits the back of his throat. There’s heat along the contours, in the pit of his stomach, up the sides of him and along the under side of his arm. Every muscle feels tense and alive and ready to burst. There’s a nagging that he should be self conscious, that he shouldn’t be whining so loudly. But the pressure from Alex’s hands. The way he has Henry totally at his will. The way Henry knows he’ll only use that will for his pleasure and care. The way Henry loves that. So he lets go, and Alex follows him down. 

He loves this in particular. When he lets himself go and Alex takes him where he needs to be. Between Henry’s legs, he easily pushes him over the edge. Henry barely has the wherewithal to warn Alex that he’s coming, but Alex takes it all down. He’s dutifully lapping everything up until Henry is too sensitive to stand it anymore. A firm push on Alex’s shoulder is all it takes for Alex to ease off. He finishes with a soft kiss on the head. Or, he finishes his work there: he keeps kissing and nibbling along the tender insides of his legs and the dips where it meets his hips. He only stops when he runs out of steam a couple minutes later, when Henry has finished coming down and he pulls one leg off of Alex’s shoulder. Another tug on Alex’s shoulder has him clamoring up to meet Henry. He’s back in Henry’s lap, and this time Henry pulls him into a soft kiss. Alex’s lips are red and sore, but he’s still so eager to get his mouth on Henry whenever he can. Certainly something Henry understands, since he feels the same about Alex. 

Henry wants to say something sweet and romantic, but can only find a satisfied hum in his throat when he goes to open his mouth. Alex returns a kiss on his temple, nuzzling there. 

“Is it time for you to go to bed then, love?” 

“You’re bed.”

“No, I’m Henry. The bed is in the bedroom. That’s why we call it that.”

“I’ll need to see some citations on that.”

“Bedroom is also where out pajamas are, if you wanted to relax.”

“But here is where you are.” 

Henry smiles and chuckles at that. He moves to stand, and Alex does as well, if for no other reason than to avoid being dumped onto the ground. At least Henry has the sense to bring his pants with them. When they make it to the bedroom, Alex starts to show signs of exhaustion from finals. He wrestles his pants and sweater off, then crawls under the covers. Henry is close behind, only he’s changed into joggers and a t-shirt himself. When they are both in bed, Alex clings to Henry, one arm slung over his stomach, and he nuzzles his nose into Henry’s neck. 

“Congratulations, babe.” Henry says into Alex’s hair. He’s already on his way to dozing. 

“Hmm?” 

“You made it through your first semester of law school. I’m really proud of you.” 

“Baby,”. Alex coos, “that’s gay.”

Henry smiles, and holds Alex close as he drifts off for his first proper rest in a week. He’s almost succumbed to his own nap when he hears:

“I couldn’t‘ve done it without you. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I meant to post this before Christmas but, whoops. It be like that sometimes. Appreciate your comments, kudos, constructive criticism! Be gay, protect our democracy!! Xoxo


End file.
